Back to the sun
by Heaven's-not-enough
Summary: Trois silhouettes clopinent vers Kabuki, tournées vers l'est, leurs immenses ombres se découpant sur la route autrement vide de tout passant. Introspection.


**Back to the sun (back home)**

Le soleil se couche sur Edo, laissant les ombres rougeoyantes grimper sur les façades des maisons, escalader les toits, et teinter le ciel à l'est d'un bleu sombre tirant sur l'orangé. Quelques nuages viennent peupler l'immensité, mais ne laissent aucune promesse de pluie – la sècheresse est déjà là depuis plusieurs semaines, et Edo résonne d'un murmure suppliant repos et accalmie de la chaleur insupportable.

C'est dans la douceur bienvenue de ce crépuscule que clopinent trois silhouettes, tournées vers l'opposé du soleil, leurs immenses ombres se découpant nettement sur la route autrement vide de tout passant. Tous sont rentrés manger ou regarder les informations télévisées, inquiets des explosions qui ont résonné toute la journée dans les alentours du quartier Yoshiwara.

La première des trois silhouette est celle d'un jeune homme, pas encore adulte, pas tout à fait enfant. Sa démarche est lourde, fatiguée. Sur son Keikogi et son Hakama se détachent de larges traces de boue et de sang, et une coupure découpe sa joue gauche d'une trace ensanglantée. Parfois son regard, sinon perdu dans le vide, se tourne vers ses deux compagnons de route et s'en détourne aussitôt. Il relève de temps en temps la tête pour remonter ses lunettes à moitié cassées sur son nez, le geste sûr, habitué. Il s'appelle Shinpachi Shimura, et il est fatigué.

Deux jours sont passés depuis leur dernier répit et leur dernier repas. Deux jours de bataille, de rage, de sang, de bataille, encore, parfois entrecoupés de pauses si courtes que personne ne les appellerait « repos », juste de temps de reprendre son souffle pour recommencer à se battre – pour sa vie, pour les autres – aussitôt. Shinpachi peut encore sentir l'odeur des morts dans ses narines, putride et enfumée, le sang séché entre ses doigts engourdis par la fatigue et les longues heures à tenir un sabre tantôt en bois, tantôt en métal. Il peut encore voir la lueur s'envoler des yeux de ceux qu'il a tué – c'était nécessaire, pour sa survie, pour celle des autres, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander… et si les cris ne le quittaient jamais vraiment ? A cette pensée, il lance un regard rapide vers Kagura, le regard fixé vers la route devant elle, les mains crispées sur l'homme qu'elle porte à moitié sur son dos. Kagura est plus jeune, beaucoup plus jeune que lui, et pourtant l'ombre sur son visage lui donne l'air d'un adulte qui a déjà trop vu, trop vécu. Shinpachi ne le sait pas, mais la même ombre glisse sur son propre visage. Kagura aussi est couverte de boue, de sang et de cendres, de la tête aux pieds, et ses cernes lui donnent un air hagard qui va bien avec ses cheveux hirsutes, si sales qu'ils en ont perdu leur merveilleux éclat roux.

Gintoki, quand à lui, en ignorant ses trop nombreuses blessures et la fine couche de sueur qui couvre sa peau trop pâle et colle ses cheveux à son front, est étrangement calme. Son visage n'est pas crispé par le souvenir des cris des batailles, par le sang qu'il a fait couler, mais seulement par la légère fièvre qui l'agite et la douleur qui s'éveille dès qu'il fait l'erreur de trop bouger un muscle. Tâche difficile de rester immobile – il leur faut avancer, arriver avant la nuit chez eux. Son calme est explicable, se dit Shinpachi. Après tout, n'était-il pas connu sous le dangereux surnom de « Démon Blanc », alors qu'il n'avait même pas vécu vingt printemps ? Il est parfois difficile de se souvenir que Gintoki est un guerrier – avec ses blagues stupide, son addiction pour le lait fraise, presque comme si Gintoki lui-même tentait de le cacher. Cependant chaque fois qu'il brandit un sabre, encore plus lorsque celui-ci est teinté de rouge et passe au travers des corps ennemis, le guerrier revient, indéniable, incomparablement plus fort que tous, pas par sa simple force, mais par sa puissance, son charisme à l'odeur de sang, l'expérience évidente qui se lit dans chacun de ses gestes, chacun de ses cris.

Le voilà redevenu simple homme, simple mortel, appuyé sur l'épaule de Kagura, la tête baissée et le sourire triste, couvert de sang, de sangs, ses cheveux ébouriffés attrapant quelques rayons de soleil, qui leur donnent une couleur de miel. Le guerrier s'est endormi en lui, peut-être simplement caché derrière tout ce calme, mais sa vibrante aura reste encore présente, dans le tressaillement de ses doigts autour de la garde d'un sabre invisible, dans la façon dont ses yeux contemple l'horizon bleuissant, luisants dans la presque-pénombre.

Le coude de Shinpachi heurte doucement la hanche de Gintoki, et il peut sentir la chaleur fiévreuse qui émane de sa peau au travers de ses vêtements. Parfois Shinpachi se demande si Gintoki le fait volontairement – si sa lame échoue à arrêter l'ennemi pour le laisser trancher sa chaire. Gintoki n'est pas suicidaire, mais peut-être aime-t-il se rappeler qu'il n'est qu'un simple mortel. Pas le démon blanc que tous tiennent à rappeler à sa mémoire, et que chacun de ses gestes incarne.

Soudain les yeux de Shinpachi croisent ceux de celui qu'il scrute depuis plusieurs minutes. L'échange est silencieux, un simple courant d'air qui passe d'esprit en esprit. Ils se connaissent suffisamment pour ne plus avoir besoin de mots, pour que ceux-ci les embarrassent plus qu'autre chose dans leurs conversations. L'œil marron, orbe de la couleur du sang, rencontre l'œil brun, petite bille noire entre deux rangées de cils. Les yeux se détournent, deux têtes se lève pour contempler l'horizon, vers leur chez-eux, leur repos. Les lèvres de Kagura se retroussent pour former un sourire, et elle se tourne elle aussi, le soleil couchant dans le dos, la nuit devant eux, la vie s'écoulant, encore, encore, ne s'arrêtant pas, ne s'arrêtant jamais. Otose doit les attendre, les sourcils froncés dans un simulacre de colère, du riz resté au chaud dans la cuisine, leur appartement gardé propre par Tama, du sake au frais que servira Katherine.

Trois silhouettes se découpent, seules, dans le silence crépusculaire d'Edo. Trois silhouettes anonymes, vacillantes, chancelantes, en vie. Trois silhouettes qui rentrent chez elles, le soleil dans le dos, la vie devant elles.


End file.
